Kingdom Hearts: The Opened World
by Thederpyguide
Summary: 3 friends lives are changed when the heartless invade earth and they receive keyblades will the darkness overpower them or will they stop a big evil from finding his true power.


On a bright summer day me, my friends Evan and Brook were hanging out. We were talking about some kingdom hearts (or at least trying to because Brook would not pick up the games) when all the sudden I got a splitting headache and was hearing voices I could not make out. 'Tyler… TYLER Brook screamed but then her voice started to grow faint and I saw her and Evan fall. I clutched my head then the pain overtook me and I blacked out. I woke up on a circular platform that looked like I have seen it before

"The light is fading and the shadows are coming…. Your doors are opening and only the light can close them" that's when it hit me

"Wait this is like kingdom hearts" I looked down and saw the faces of my friends on the platform. " Is this my heart?" I wondered.

"The darkness is overtaking hold out your hand and receive the light to meet and save your friends."

I held out my hands and in a flash of light a received a keyblade. As I looked over it I saw it was shaped like the kingdom keeper but had a longer reach and was a black blade and silver grip. A line of light appeared into another circle. Seeing it as the only way I ran on it over to the next heart.  
When I got there Evan and brook both ran into Evan carrying a purple and blue keyblade shaped like oblivion and brook having a yellow and orange one shaped like oathkeeper.

"What the fuck is going on" brook yelled

"I don't know but if this is like kingdom hearts we have something coming" Evan replied

"Wait kingdom hearts like that game you guys play?" brook asked

"Yah it looks like we all have keyblades" I told her

" What is a key-" she got cut off from a huge from of darkness rising. "What is that thing!?" she yelled

"Darkside" I replied shaking I keeped telling my self this is a dream but then the 1st punch came and knocked the breath out of me all this pain could not be a dream

"We have to fight" I yelled Evan nodded and brook just stood in shock me and Evan ran in to hit it right as the voice said

"The time to fight is not yet this is only a fraction of what you will face" the heart started to crack and we fell though.

I awoke suddenly covered in sweet. I saw Evan struggling to his feet and brook still laying knocked out

"Evan… did you see that to"? He nodded

"Do you think we can?" I got his drift and held out my hand as he did his our keyblades both shimmered into our hands

"Holy crap its real," I said. Brook murmured in her sleep and started to wake. " Brook" I yelled "are you ok"

"yah" she said " so what the fuck happened" she asked

" I have no clue I said but" I brought out my keyblade " this is real and if it is and we are keyblade wielders then the heartless are coming."

"whoa start from the top here" brook said

"Well we can finally get you to play the games" Evan said. The next couple days were spent teaching brook the lore of kingdom hearts and watching the news for heartless sightings we have seen some that made strong cases to be a heartless.

After discussing it we realized we could not stay here and put our family in danger. We made up our to go to my cousin james who lives alone with his pet dog named cloud and loves kingdom hearts and also knows how to defend himself very well he is a black belt in karate and even owns some cool swords.

He lives in Colorado after a drive we got to his house and showed him our keyblades he let us in and said he will watch over us and that we can stay here and train in his huge backyard. We set up a bunch of things to help us and got some basic attack patterns down when it started to change for the worst it had been once month since we came to his house and one afternoon we noticed it got dark very early in the day before we would catch on though a portal of darkness opened and a young man came out… before I saw him I doubted the lore of kingdom heart to be true the man that came out was xehanort

"So these are the 3 the light chose to defend this world… such a puny batch." He said "it is not much of a world but it would have to do to test my power since I have recently been brought back."

"You" I said as a gritted my teeth "you monster you ruined so many lives and all for one blade"

"Ah you know of my works" he said "the light must has snuck the info into someone in this place, well anyways it is not just A blade it is the X-blade the blade to control any heart."

" Wait" Evan said, " If you are not old then…" Evan, Brook, and me all locked eyes and said

"Terra"

"Ah yes that man…" xehanort said "I have not heard that name for a while but yes he is my vessel and a better one then that ven boy would have made. Well time for bissnesss lets see how my powers will destroy this world."

"NO" I screamed, " after all you have done you WILL NOT get away with this." And I charged at him I did a upper sweep at him but he jumped away brought how his keyblade and clashed it at mine. He then sent a wave of dark magic at my and locked my body. After that he kicked me into the portal and I blackout to the voice of brook and Evan yelling my name.

I woke up in a desert like world. Everything that happened came back to me as I stood up

" EVAN, BROOK" I screamed

"Do not Worry they are safe I have plans for them and the world" xehanort said as he entered my field of view

"Where am I" I asked figuring to gain all the info I can in order to escape not worrying of my lack of a gummiship because I had a strong feeling I was not on earth anymore and decide not to dwell on that part of the plan.

"You should know were you are a great battle was placed here." He said

"The keyblade Graveyard" I noticed there was a girl here to but she seemed binded in place.

" Ah you see our guest she has a very light heart I want to see it break." He snapped his figures and summoned a darkside by her also he removed my bonds "go and try to save her if you can"

I didn't have time to respond knowing that the heartless would target the light 1st I charged in but with a flick of its hand I was sent flying and it closed in on the girl. I heard a scream then saw the heart fly off.

" Well only a shadow made by that but the nobody will be unique I can tell I will have to see to finding it... but Tyler your time is up I have no use for you in this current from as you will put it" he brought his keyblade out and used magic to make me keep still. "Now I will not make the same mistake I made with ven I will finish your heart off. I realized what he was going to do but it was to late. "That scene was made to just to make your darkness flow more for this I shall have a dark warrior once more and a last vessel" he raised his keyblade and a beam shot down and tore the darkness out of me and it took shape into a person " you are only darkness you will have no name to prevent that pride that killed the last one" he said talking to my darkness "you will obey me only… now" he said back to me "Time for your end Tyler and had my darkness stab me.

The process of being killed by my own darkness caused me to be a nobody but the darkness took my memorized with it so I forgot everything and became only a husk. My body transedfromed there and became a nobody and xehanort used magic to keep it there

"You are no longer Tyler you are Lyxter, you serve me as your master" he commanded with a smile.


End file.
